thanks for the time, don't waste any more of mine
by babythisislife
Summary: Ed and Roy have found a lover and companion in each other but everything and eveyone is going to get in the way of their happy ending.


**I've tried again and again to write a successful FMA story and I think this is pretty well done. I'd love to continue with it if you all like it. Reviews please and thanks for reading as always **

**_-Ena_**

_EPILOGUE:_

_"I love you Ed I just don't know what more I can give you. I do what I can with what I have." Rain poured from the sky as if it was crying for what was to be lost, what was at stake._

_"I need to have more than being some lover you put up in a fancy house and come to see three times a week. I want more. Can you give me more? Am I worth more?" By now they were both soaked through and crying but you couldn't see the tears from either of them._

_Eds heart was beating so hard that it hurt and Mustang was dying to force words from his lips that wouldn't come. What could be done?_

END.

I had just gotten back to the HQ in Central and was seriously dragging way to much to put up with Mustang at the moment but still I found myself in front of his door as he'd demanded. "Come in" he said before I could even knock.

Upon opening the door and stepping in I was surprised. Instead of the usual blue uniform he had on a white button down shirt that was open at the top and it looked good. His dark eyes found mine and locked pinning me to the spot and rendering me incapable of thought. I chalked it up to me being tired and shook my head to clear the thoughts. "What was so important that you need me now?" I groaned thinking only of being tired.

"Tomorrow we have a public speaking thing that I need you there for if you don't mind. I have a speech for you if you can't think of something so you better get to bed or risk saying everything I've written" he smirked standing up. That was just about my undoing, some black casual slacks hung off him nicely and the shirt clung to his wide chest just right. My mouth went dry looking at the well-muscled body that was buzzing in my sleep deprived brain.

"Ed?" he insisted as if he'd been doing it for a while now. "What?" I jumped. "Are you okay?" he stepped closer and I stepped back trying to keep away from him. "Yeah, so where you going all dressed up?" I avoided. "I've got a...blind date. Everyone thinks it'll be good for me to get out there I guess" he gestured to the casual dress. "Oh. Have fun" my answer was clipped and dripping with an annoyance I wasn't awake enough to hide so I spun on my heal leaving him to call down to me as I walked to my room.

I fell on the bed in just underwire thinking of Mustang meeting with some girl. I cringed at the stupid idea and squeezed my eyes shut tight trying to block out the idea of it. Instead I thought of him and me curled up on the couch watching movies and just being with one another. Most of the time I would have never allowed myself these kinds of thoughts but just for tonight... I drifted off into solid darkness.

"Fullmetal!" I sat up blindly stumbling for the door to the voice that sounded urgent. "Good, you're awake." Mustang stood dressed and ready at the entrance. "Wha..." he was smiling making me want to touch him like I did in my dream last night but when I reached my hand out I remembered that I was awake.

"Damn it I thought something important was going on!" I yelled trying to wake myself up. "Go get dressed, we have to be at the front in an hour to give a speech." My pants started to feel tight now and a burning itch began crawling over my skin. I looked down to find myself erect while Mustang followed my eyes. I thought I was gonna die right then but he smiled and winked before walking away.

My face turned about ten shades of red while I was getting dressed and I wondered how I was going to face him. Why in the hell had he winked at me? I pouted while walking down the hall to his room where I found everyone crammed in the small office. "Me, fullmetal and the furher are going to be speaking on the taxes we collect and what they're doing for the people" he was finishing.

We all went out and did our best to make it all smiles and professional talk. Shaking hands and making nice wasn't really my thing so I bailed half way through to call Al. He was home with Winrey for the next few months working with her because Gran had gotten sick.

"Ed?" Als eager voice answered. "Hey, how're you doing?" nervousness creaped into my tone. "Shes... barley hanging on Ed" Al reported. "Should I...?" come home. "Not now, she might get worse." Win took the phone. "Ed? You need to make sure you can...take some...time off if you need to" She was sniffling, I wanted so badly to be there. "Don't worry, I can be home whenever you need me" I assured. We talked a bit about my arm and how Al was doing. "I have to go now but I'll call you soon" I meant it for the first time in years.

"Ed? Before you go I was thinking that maybe you could...come home." I was exhausted, I felt so bad, I thought I might cry with her. "Please, not today. I need to do this and I'm fine" I mumbled half-heartedly. "You are not! I've had to repair your arm so many times!" She was yelling and we'd barley began the conversation. "I love you guys, I'll call" I hung up before she could say another word and hung my head.

"Why don't you go home to your wife Ed? She's right, this is a very bad career choice for someone so young" Roy. "Shut up! I'm going to fix what I did to me and Al, then I can leave this whole stupid place!" I turned to him and yelled as Winry had. His arm hit the wall next to my head, his whole body close in only a second. "You really think you'll be able to get out of here by then?" he challenged. "We get sucked in and then trapped here. You'd do best to go home now little boy before you get hurt" I met him head to head. "You just aren't strong enough to leave."

Riza opened the door while checking her watch. "You need to wrap up and tell everyone goodbye. Hurry now, Furher is waiting for you" she acted as if this was normal, ignoring the whole thing and walking right back out. Roy smirked leaning in a little closer then pulling back.

Bradley was closing up the speech while I stood rigidly by mustang. I glanced sideways at him wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I could come to terms with the gay thing if I needed to, not that I liked it really. It was the fact that he was so aggravating, so maddening and stubborn. And that he was my boss. How could I be attracted to someone so...so...like me? I knew I was hard to handle but I always saw myself with a woman who was like mom. I thought I wanted someone who would be okay with me traveling and let me be who I was. Instead I got stuck with this jackass who didn't know I was alive except when he was teasing the hell out of me.

I slammed my door after we'd said goodbye to the people. He aggravated me so bad sometimes! I wasn't going to listen to anyone but myself and neither he nor Winry was going to control me. It's not like he really cared what I did anyway, I was only his subordinate, even I could be replaced. I would never be anything special to that ass, just a mouthy brat who got in the way. Not that it mattered, I was only here for the money and access to research it offered.

I didn't want to be here, Winry was forcing my hand, I had to be firm with her. I needed to find the stone for Al and I so I could correct what I'd done to us. And what was that wife comment with Roy anyway? She was much better for Al, he was more even, grounded. We would never work with the way I ran all around, she needed someone who could be there and pay her the attention she deserved. It just wasn't me.

I wasn't supposed to be attracted to anyone, especially not a man. It wasn't like he would have even acknowledged that I existed but I was good publicity. A lap dog to the military and kept on a leash by a man who I had some kind of warped feelings for. I didn't know when it had gotten this bad, when had I become this person? I did my best not to think of him but more and more he popped up in my head, unrelenting and stubborn just like real life.

All I knew was I needed to do something about this unsightly problem fast.

ROY

Damn that little brat! Lately he was all I could think about. Is Ed okay? Is Ed coming back? What is he doing? Where is he at? I was like a damn love sick school girl. I made myself sick. I chalked it up to just being horny, I was secretly into men but it wasn't like I was going to tell everyone that.

Ed was hot, all muscles and attitude. His gold eyes were that of a cat, his blond hair smoother than silk, his features balanced, and his personality amusing. Ed didn't just have the looks; he was a really great person with a personality to match my own. I guess that's what I liked about him so much; he was able to keep up with me better than anyone I'd ever known. I gave him orders just to see how he would get around them, teasing him constantly because I loved to see the reactions.

He was so much different from the kid I'd first met sitting in the wheel chair as if he had nothing left to give. He'd grown and become someone who turned mistakes into positive things, not letting a setback stop him. That boy never let anything stop him even when there should have been nothing he could have done he managed to get away with it. I admired that little... "The brat in question" I smirked. "Shut up." he was in pajama pants and a t-shirt with pink tinting his cheeks. "What is it fullmetal?"

"I...can't sleep. So much fighting with everyone, Al's not here so I'm all alone." He looked at his feet in such a cute little way that made me want to tease him but with that look on his face I opted not to and gestured to my couch while getting up and finding some blankets. He sank down on the black leather looking honestly tired and a little worn down, like maybe he would cry.

"Ed? I'm sorry." He looked up with wide eyes as if he wasn't sure he'd just heard me say it. "It was the truth though wasn't it?" he laughed bitterly. "Ed...I uhh..." what could I say? "It doesn't matter, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I tossed him the blanket and pulled the blow up mattress out. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly listening to the soothing sounds of Eds even breathing.

I woke to him whimpering and whining, sitting up right away. The dark room spun as I made my way over to Ed stumbling. He was thrashing all tangled up in the covers sweating. "Ed? hey Ed wake up" I shook him lightly and his eyes opened wide but clouded over like he wasn't really seeing anything. "Ahhhhh!" he was screaming loudly when he sat straight up. He looked around until he found me then threw himself into my arms. I was to freaked out to react for a good thirty seconds but then pulled him into my lap and brushed the hair from his face. "It was a dream Ed, just a dream" I soothed and soon he quieted the shaking and whimpering.

His eyes looked up to mine, searching for something and swirling with confusion. He reached up with trembling lips and placed them lightly on mine. I didn't know what to do again so I sat in rigid shock while he nudged me. I pressed back lightly being careful not to get into it too bad, or I might do something he didn't want. He was soft and tasted good, like warm rain. I thought back to this morning when I saw his length grow hard and had to play it off before I ripped his pants off in front of everyone. Unconsciously I deepened the kiss tasting him fully and enjoying his squirming in my arms with want and confusion.

"Roy...stop please" I pulled away panting. I might hurt him or scare him, I probably had. "Sorry" he whispered. As if suddenly realizing what he'd done he jumped out of my lap and all the way on the couch. "I...I don't know what happened...I thought you were someone else..." that stung, I recoiled out of shock. "No, no I didn't mean it like that. I was just... I wasn't thinking of someone else, I always think of you" His face turned such a bright shade of pink I could see it even in the dark. I stood up not knowing what I was going to do until I reached him and captured his mouth. I kissed him, biting his bottom lip to hear the sweet little moan. I pulled away, long lashed following me up and wide eyes staring in surprise.

"Fullmetal...dose it really matter why you did it? Can't you finish what you started or are you going to just leave me here like this?" I asked putting his hand on the hard length of me. Why not be bold? What was the worst he could do, reject me? I'd waited a long time for him so in the end it didn't matter. To my surprise a smile spread across his face, he moved his hand and pulled me back down for another kiss that was hungry but not demanding. I groaned at the forwardness of my timid little Ed who I'd imagined doing this with again and again. To have him here with me and willing was something that I'd never even thought possible but for this moment he was mine. Now both panting with our foreheads pressed together he laughed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" I laughed to "I have a pretty good idea" and followed him down as he laid back on the couch.

**REVIEWWWS TO CONTINUE PLEASEEEEE**

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
